


Nightly Hell

by relanah_qahs



Series: Whumptober 2020 Turks Edition [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble, Free Verse, Gen, Nightmares, Trauma, Whumptober 2020, alternate prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relanah_qahs/pseuds/relanah_qahs
Summary: A drabble in free verse of Reno's recurring nightmares of destroying Sector 7Whumptober 2020 Alternate Prompt "Nightmares" (Day 9)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Turks Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Nightly Hell

He closes his eyes, Reno’s back at sector 7,   
on that pillar again,  
among the screams of thousands of souls  
as they are all crushed to death   
because of _him_.  
The heat of the fire,   
the sound of gunshots   
and yells from those just trying to defend their homes;   
the smell of the Mako fumes   
mixed against the steel and smoke  
and the feel of the terminal keys against his fingers.

Then it all ends   
with the screeching of steel plates   
collapsing around him,  
a sick melody with the screams of those who died.

His dreams are a nightly Hell.


End file.
